


Marked

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: Ties That Bind [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentions of Revelation Route, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, nothing super big is spoiled that isn't already told through gameplay, the mention is pretty vague but here's a small warning anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Soulmates, a gift said to have been given to mankind by the Gods. While it held some aspects of wonder and beauty to it, Niles couldn't understand how such a flawed and at times broken system lead him to the man standing right before him The man he for some reason already loved with his entire being even before seeing the mark.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I think I managed the tags on this right? I'm still learning so if I noticed a mess up with the tags I'll try to fix it. Also horrible title, I've had this written out for a few days, but struggled with a title for it so sorry. :/

Soulmates. Niles never really understood growing up why one was so important, why some would go their entire lives without ever taking someone who clearly loved them with every little fiber of their being, but rather wait for someone with a similar marking, or a phrase that matches what's written on their skin. To see colors, to hear the music and voices of those around them. Or to the ticking of a clock that could be found on their arm, quietly counting up or down. To the random scribbles that might vanish just as quickly as they appeared, and the fabled red string that would tie itself to the destined other. Niles has seen the best and the worst of having a soulmate means to others. How some loved those who were not their soulmates so much to ignore their destined one, to those who would leave their soulmate for another who matched with them to complete the puzzle known as their heart. 

He's seen how having a soulmate can be as wonderful as it is terrible. On the streets, he watched as good men and women tore themselves apart to find some way to be close with someone who didn't match them. All for the simple fact of something called love. 

Love is something that is so easily given, but at the same time, it could be taken away just as easily. Changing from something pure and loving to something sharp and hateful. Love sometimes killed more than it saved while he was on the streets, he still see's how it can wear another human being down until they believe that the sweet release of that double-edged blade to become their release from this world. To never see the person they love happy with someone other than them, to never hear their voice, laughter or to see their lips meet another that is not their own. 

Some people called them selfish. For committing such an act and possibly leaving their true destined one alone without their other half. Some people didn't care, saying that it was a punishment that was well deserved for cheating on their soulmate. For forgetting their position as being destined for another, their selfishness rewarded with a lost that could never be fixed. Niles could never find it in himself to call those people selfish. You would take what you could get on the streets and if it made you happy then that's all that really mattered. 

Happiness, love, and feeling those things wrapping around you cocooning you in a loving embrace is something that every human seeks out. May it is in the simple form of friendship, the closeness found among friends who understood one another. To the ones who sought out the warmth in the arms of someone with money who would reward them with a night of paid love. To those who would seek out a sense of belonging to a group who harmed other's just to feel less alone, to feel as if they were apart of a family something to fill that hole in their chest. To those who simply wanted to hold someone else's hand, to feel someone resting their back against theirs to hear the breathing and steady heartbeat of another. To the one's who found their comfort among family, or buried in their books, sharing the love they held equally among those around them or to those who hardened their hearts and carried the weight of their title with their shoulders squared and their chin up. 

In no way did Niles view any of that as selfish. In a world such as theirs, where everyone has that one person they are destined to be with. While the stories about princes and princesses waiting and finding their destined one were as appealing as they are widely loved are not always how life will be. The world around them is often cruel and unforgiving dealing everyone a hand that is often unfair and sometimes crueler than one can imagine. But sometimes, in the face of all that is bad something good could come out of it. 

The war between Hoshido and Nohr. While there was someone playing puppeteer behind the scenes controlling powerful forces behind the backs of other's through sheer dumb luck with a mix of madness the puppeteer was defeated. While walking on this third unseen path Niles met someone he never thought he would meet. Someone he himself often found questioning if they existed or not, or if he should throw away the fairytale ending of meeting the one who would be his other half only to be surprised at how the often fickle Gods for some reason graced him with such luck. 

To see the mark similar in every way reflected back at him during a trip to the hot spring. A range of emotions circling around in his mind and how his stomach seemed to suddenly erupt in a mess of butterflies upon seeing the rose wrapped in thorns sitting safely on the pale unblemished skin of his Lord Leo's older brother Corrin. Niles remembers being grateful that his own mark was on the back of his left shoulder blade out of the prince's sight as he wandered into the hot spring to sit near him, but not too close as to invade his privacy. All smiles and cheer, but with a hint of sadness staining those beautiful eyes and the bags that the steam could not hide did not go unnoticed by Niles. Seeing it made him upset, it increased the churning feeling in his stomach from butterflies to something else. Something more upset with how his soulmate looked so tired, but still tried to keep up his usual persona. The two talked for a little bit before Corrin was called away, the prince's smile was sad as he said goodbye while he walked away. 

Niles wanted nothing more than to grab that too thin wrist and pull him back to sit beside him. To rest his tired body and mind at his side while he tried to figure out if he should tell Corrin that they are soulmates or not, but Niles did nothing of the sort. He watched Corrin leave the hot spring, his outstretched hand left above the water reaching for nothing. 

Upon their next meeting, it was Niles who approached Corrin first which surprised Corrin. He suggested oil wrestling to the prince to see if the prince would see the similar marking on his own chest on the other's shoulder, but the idea was quickly shot down by the prince himself. Having nothing else to really talk about Niles managed to get away without embarrassing himself, but not before he managed to see the prince blushing and stuttering. Niles pocketed the memory away in his heart. 

Corrin learned of the mark after Niles protected him from what would have been a finishing blow. The prince retaliated against the foe by turning into a dragon and with one swipe of his tail, the enemy vanished. His cloak was torn along with the shirt he had under it. Corrin went about ripping the already torn cloth to stop the bleeding after making him drink a potion to try and jump start his bodies healing process. The shocked gasp that he heard from Corrin, he assumed it was the wound on his back, but when he felt those cool fingers touch his mark Niles felt his body do a small little jump. 

"Surprised little prince? You share the same mark with low-born scum." no, no that's not what he wanted to say at all, but it was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He wanted to take those words back, to lock them away and say something different, but he didn't get a chance after locking eyes with those tear filled carmine eyes. Niles world faded to black, along with the sensation of something touching his lips. 

When he awoke it was at camp, in the medics tent. His body felt stiff and heavy, his vision was a bit blurry from sleep but it was quickly solved by blinking a few times to bring some clarity to his world. The first thing he saw was the same thing he remembered seeing before the world faded away. Those carmine eyes. Those beautiful, brilliantly shining jewels that held a color that collectors would be envious to add to their collection. This time not filled with tears, but this time with determination. Those eyes, Corrin himself, Niles had already fallen for him before he'd ever seen the shared mark on the other's skin. 

"Niles... would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?" Corrin asked, his eyes never leaving Niles earning a chuckle from the outlaw. When did the prince suddenly become so brave as to ask another man if he could court him? Maybe he'd always been this brave and Niles had just yet to see it. 

"Only if you allow me to do the same Lord Corrin." Niles replied the smile he loved so dearly appearing on the prince's face while he leaned forward, invading Niles space while their forehead and noses touching at the action. A sign of affection. Those wonderful carmine eyes not allowing his own to escape. 

"Permission granted." was Corrin's reply while he leaned forward to seal their lips with a kiss. 

Soulmates, a gift said to have been given to mankind by the Gods. While it held some aspects of wonder and beauty to it, Niles couldn't understand how such a flawed and at times broken system lead him to the man standing right before him The man he for some reason already loved with his entire being even before seeing the mark, but it did. That at times flawed system lead Niles to the greatest treasure in the world, something that he would cherish and protect so long as he drew breath. Protecting Corrin and the children who later came into their lives after adopting them as their own children. Even if he had to fight another God, Niles would not allow this happiness to be taken away from him or Corrin.


End file.
